Conjured
by SabakunoJaganshi
Summary: During a dare, Gaara unknowingly conjures a demon from the past. The demon is not pleased to learn that his peace was distrubed and intends on destroying the redheads life, but unexpected feelings surface and prevent him from harming the boy. SLASH.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Naruto.

'_This' _is someone thinking.

I haven't watched Naruto in YEARS. I have NO clue what's going on so for my benefit, I'm shoving several Naruto and Yu Yu Hakusho characters into an AU known as high school.

"Conjured"

Chapter 1: The Hour of the Demon

-2:40 a.m.-

"Get off of me, Naruto," the redhead hissed, trying to wretch his arm free from a vice-like grip. His shadowed emerald eyes were narrowed, teeth gritted as he fought against a hyper blonde clinging to his side.

"But Gaara!" the spiky-haired blonde whined, "We need to stick together or we could get separated! You don't want that to happen, do you?"

"At the moment? Yes." The redhead, Gaara, growled. He tugged his arm free and shoved his best friend lightly, rolling his eyes as the blonde squeaked in indignation. He fixed the sleeve on his black hoodie before crossing his arms in front of him, glancing up at the building in front of them, looking as if it were miles away due to all the stairs.

"Man, this is so unfair," Naruto complained, shivering. "I can't believe we're the ones who got dared to go inside this fucking temple. Why couldn't we just go to the cemetery with Neji and Lee?"

Gaara snorted, "As if you'd even go in once we got to gate. And you're the one who took the damn dare."

"That was before I knew what it was," the blonde whined. "Damn that teme! He knows what places like this do to me!"

"You can't really believe it's haunted," Gaara raised a hairless eyebrow skeptically, "Why does everyone freak out over this place?"

Naruto sighed, "I forget that you're not from here. Well, this is Genkai's temple."

At Gaara's blank stare, Naruto held up his hands defensively, "I ain't done! Anyway, Genkai was this old lady who was a martial arts master and had psychic powers. She was really powerful but she was getting weaker with each year. Her temple was sort of a haven for…um…"

Gaara rolled his eyes, "Spit it out."

"Demons," Naruto blurted, rubbing the back of his neck, "From the Makai, not evil ones though, mostly they were demons who were serving a sentence for being thieves in the past."

"Why do you know this?" Gaara asked, surprised, "You can barely recite a poem in school and yet you remember fairy tales about the demon realm?"

Naruto snorted, arms crossing, "They aren't fairy tales, man. You're from Suna, so you probably don't have these kinds of legends, but in Konoha it's serious."

Gaara smirked, "Right." He pulled his hood over his head, "Let's just go already. I'm not supposed to be out this late without Temari knowing."

They walked up the stairs, their footsteps as silent as the wind brushing through the trees. It was getting darker the more they climbed, and soon, they had to fish out the flashlights they had brought from the backs of their pockets.

"Damn, that's a lot of stairs," Naruto panted, blonde hair slightly wet with sweat, "I'm never doing this again."

Gaara merely grunted, feeling all too warm in his hooded jacket now. He shined the light on the temple doors, moving his hand to the old wood. Glancing behind him, he could see that Naruto was watching nervously. "Come on, Naruto."

The blonde whimpered, shining his own light at the doors as they opened with a gentle shove from Gaara's hand. Taking a shuddering breath, Naruto followed his redhead into the old temple.

"Alright," Gaara murmured, "Now what?"

"Sasuke said we have to stay here till 3:00 a.m.," Naruto whispered, "that's the demon hour."

"What happens then?"

"From what I know, that's when the demons that lived in this temple are reportedly more active."

"How the hell do you know that?" Gaara was getting annoyed now. This whole dare was bullshit. The "legends" were all bullshit. If he got in trouble for this, he was going to hurt Naruto _and_ Sasuke.

Naruto didn't reply. His flashlight was shining around the area, his eyes wide with fear as he scanned the place. "I've set my watch," he whispered, "it'll beep in ten minutes and then we get the fuck out of here."

"Fine." It wasn't that Gaara was afraid of the temple. It was that he was afraid of the consequence of his siblings finding out that he wasn't in his room.

"Hey, look."

Gaara turned to where Naruto's flashlight was illuminating. He took a step closer, eyes narrowing, "Is that a sheath?" It was mantled on the wall, the long black item resembling a shadow in the darkness.

"Yeah," Naruto whispered, "I'm surprised no one has come up here to steal it…" He looked down at his watch. "Five minutes, Panda."

"Don't call me that," Gaara snapped before heading over to the sheath. He moved the flashlight up the length of it and was stunned to see the hilt of a sword at the top. "…There's still a sword in it."

"Don't touch it!" Naruto squeaked.

Rolling his eyes, Gaara plucked the weapon off the wall, eyes narrowing as he struggled with the weight of it. "A Katana…"

"What?"

Gaara aimed his flashlight over the name, reciting it slowly; "_Jaganshi Hiei_…"

At that second, a loud beeping stunned the both of them, Gaara dropping the sheath onto his foot, the flashlight flying out of his hand at the impact. "Owe, damn it!"

"G-Gaara," Naruto moved closer to his friend. "It's demon hour."

"Who gives a fuck?" Gaara cursed, his toes throbbing painfully, "get this fucking thing off my foot!"

Naruto quickly did as he was told, dragging the heavy blade off of his friends shoe. "Let's go!" he grabbed Gaara's arm, dragging him out of the temple quickly. They ran down the long set of stairs, their feet thumping the steps loudly.

Neither of them looked back.

If they had, they would have seen the figure cloaked in black standing at the top of the stairs, the katana unsheathed and gleaming in his clenched fist.

-7:30 a.m.-

"Have a nice day at school, Panda!" Temari beamed, shoving her baby brother out of her car.

Growling at the nickname, Gaara slammed the car door shut and walked to the front of the building where Naruto stood waiting for him. Rolling his eyes, Gaara noticed that the rest were also waiting, all of them giving him eager looks.

"Well, how did this morning go?" Sasuke asked, smirking over at Naruto. The other teen merely glared at the ravenette, choosing not to reply.

"It was shit," Gaara answered moodily. "All I got out of it was a lost flashlight and a broken foot." Exaggerating a bit, but that fucking blade was heavy.

"Did you see any demons?" Lee asked excitedly, running up to Gaara to embrace him. The tight hug had Gaara's chest tightening with the struggle for breath.

"Of course not," Gaara sighed, "can we get to class already?"

"Why so eager to change the subject?" Neji's velvet smooth voice left Gaara gritting his teeth, "Were you afraid last night, Gaara-kun?"

"Bite me, Hyuuga," Gaara snapped, walking ahead.

"Of course, love." Neji smirked as he and the others followed the redhead into the school building.

The day went on without incident and finally, it was lunch time.

Gaara leaned back against the trunk of his favorite tree, an opened book on his lap. His friends were all seated around him, either eating their lunch or talking up a storm.

"So anyway, I tell him not the touch the fucking sword and he goes and picks the damn thing up!" Naruto cried, hands up in the air, "Honestly, he's the bravest dude I know."

"That doesn't sound much like bravery to me, Naruto," Neji took a sip from his water bottle, "Sounds more like Gaara just wanted to hold a sword," he smirked over at the small redhead, who had hissed at him.

"If I had known how much of a pervert you were going to be then I would never have agreed to meet you, Hyuuga," Gaara glared the brunette before turning his attention back to his book.

"Your words hurt me, love." Neji murmured, bringing a chuckle out of their remaining friends.

Shikamaru was staring up at the clouds, with Chouji eating some chips right next to him. Sasuke was seated next to Naruto, who was besides Lee.

"I'm going to the vending machines," Lee announced loudly, hopping up from his place on the grass, "Anyone want to come with?"

"Take Hyuuga with you," Gaara said bluntly, causing everyone to laugh.

Neji stood, pouting down at Gaara, "You're truly hurting my feelings, koiishi. We'll work on that once I get back."

Gaara ignored him, keeping his eyes trained on his book. He looked up thought when Naruto snatched said book from his grasp. "Give it back or die," he spoke calmly.

Naruto just grinned, flipping the book over to read the summary. He paled. "You're reading a book about cannibalism! Why?"

Rolling his eyes, Gaara stood, taking the book back. "So that no one finds your body after I kill it." He walked off, turning his head, "I'll see you after school."

"You're ditching gym again? I want to ditch!" Naruto got up but was held down by Sasuke, who gave him a glare. "Hey! What's the deal, teme?"

"You've skipped gym twice this week already, Naruto. I'm tired of hearing Gai-sensei complain to me about your fat body seeing as you don't exercise."

That did it.

"I'm not fat, you bastard!"

Gaara rolled his eyes as he left, holding up a hand as Chouji bid him goodbye. After slipping past the hall monitor, Ibiki was either blind or didn't care, the redhead found himself on the sidewalk, walking in a comfortable pace as he read.

After a block, Gaara made a right turn and gasped as he ran into someone. The pressure was intense as he bounced off a hard chest and onto his ass. He growled, "Watch where you're-" he looked up into the persons face and gasped.

Red.

Red eyes. And an evil scowl.

Gaara stood immediately, muscles tense. He and the…thing were the same height, with the thing a few inches taller due to black hair that was in tall spikes.

"What-" before he could even finish his sentence, the thing disappeared in a whirl of black.

Gaara was left stunned. Slowly, he bent down to pick up his book, keeping his eyes on the spot where the thing had been standing.

He was suddenly feeling _very_ unnerved.

End chapter 1.

**Wow. I haven't written anime in SO long. **

**Anyway, translations:**

**Teme- Bastard**

**Makai- Demon Realm**

**Koiishi- an endearment meaning "beloved".**

**Should I continue?**


End file.
